Outsider Observation Report - Log 2
Locations *Near the Sanctuary of Verification, Clockwork City Contents By Rosalind Frenrick, Stranded Mage Here I am again, writing down my thoughts on the Clockwork City. If I had to hazard a guess, the Clockwork Apostles weren't too keen on my last report. But you know, I don't think they're really keen on me period. So to keep in their good graces, and out of the Radius, I thought I'd share some more "objective" observations. I'm currently living in this city called the Brass Fortress. It really does look like a fortress from the outside, with high walls and big gates. There is no getting in unless you're invited, but it isn't really needed for things like war parties or bandits. There's no one here that isn't registered. I mean, perhaps there's some poor souls lost in the wastelands that surround the Brass Fortress, known as the Radius. I'm guessing they're not registered or anything, but I'm not rightfully sure. Least I'm safe here. Well, all right, truthfully? Not everywhere in Brass Fortress is safe. In fact there are quite a few "off-limits" areas here filled with rather nasty fabricants and these rather testy factotums. Fabricants by the way are these strange creatures that are a mixture of metal and flesh. Gave me nightmares the first time I saw one. From what I can understand they were created by Sotha Sil? Not sure why. They scare the ever living daylights out of me though. And the factotums, well, they're like metal people. They got heads and arms and everything, but they're simpler than living folk. They have tasks they do and they just do them. They'll answer questions sometimes? It's odd, because they act like people. Well, like very devoted servants. Who only think and talk about serving. And they're very keen on completing whatever task they've been set to do. They're interesting enough, I suppose. You know, the Clockwork Apostles are pretty simple too in their interests. They really enjoy inventing oddities and discovering odd bits of information. They're real keen on Sotha Sil and everything he does. Got a giant statue of him right in the square. They quote his sermons a whole awful lot to. Doesn't make much sense to me, but at least they're not cultists or anything. Now here's a funny thing that I'm still wrapping my head around. These seemingly very reason driven individuals believe that the Princes and Daedra don't rightfully exist. Right. I mean, I've seen a clannfear rip men apart. Pretty sure it was real. I guess it's a little easier to believe that though, given that there doesn't seem to be any Daedra here. Not sure why? I guess Sotha Sil is just particularly vigilant about keeping them out. Now it isn't all Apostles this and Sotha Sil that here in Brass Fortress. In fact, most of the citizens are just normal folk like myself. Well, as normal as anyone can be growing up in this strange land. There's the merchants and the craftsmen, blacksmiths and chefs. They even have their own slums, though that came as a surprise. They call the folks there Tarnished, unwanted vagabonds and whatnot. I've talked to a few though and they seem a decent lot. Then again, most of the poor folk I've met are. I can tell you that no matter your lot in this city you never go hungry. You see they got this gruel here called nutriment paste. Consistency of porridge, and taste of … well, not much taste to speak of. You can add spices or toppings to make it a bit more palatable, but given that everything is made of metal here, that's a bit hard to come by. Got to cut it short here. More tests. Hopefully they won't make me run so much in this one. I'll make sure to keep writing down my thoughts. Helps me make sense of everything that's happening. Appearances * ru:Наблюдения чужеземки, журнал 2 Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Clockwork Mnemonix